All I Need
by Alsaurus Rex
Summary: "Cas always finds these things buried deeper than even Dean dares to go; brings them out into the light of day and makes Dean face them."


This story just sort of appeared in my head and compelled me to write it. I thought some other people might enjoy it, too.

Please note: I've chosen not to use any kink warnings, as to not spoil the story. I will say that there is no non-con to be found here.

* * *

"I know what you want to do."

This is always how it starts. It still manages to surprise him every time, though. Dean never would have guessed that Cas would be such a dirty talker, but goddamn does he have a filthy mouth.

He'll never forget the night Cas first did this for him. They'd only been together for a couple months. It came out of the blue as Cas held Dean close to his body and they curled up together on the bed. It marked the beginning of a pattern: it always starts off innocently, with "I know what you really want" whispered in the quietest, safest moments. And then it becomes something secret and unbearably hot. "I know you want to fuck me in the backseat of the Impala, Dean. Do you think you deserve that? I'll tell you what I think," Cas had said.

This time, like that first time and all the ones that came after, Dean can't help but need to hear everything that Cas has to say.

"Shut up, Cas. You have no idea what I want," Dean spits. He doesn't know why he fights it every time. Or maybe he does.

"I know exactly what you want, Dean. I know every fantasy; every desire; every dark, sick wish in your tainted heart."

It's because even since the very first time Castiel introduced this game, Dean has never imagined playing any other role.

"If I'm so tainted what are you doing here?" Dean asks, again. Cas, to his credit, never tires of the question or of having to repeat the answer. He even says it a different way every time.

"I'm here to take care of you. I know what you need, Dean. I know how to make you feel _awesome_," Cas says with a ghost of a smile. There's always a slightly awkward turn of phrase or a strangely-timed joke right before Cas starts to get serious. It reminds Dean that he's still with Cas, still with someone he trusts. Or maybe it's just Cas getting nervous. Dean doesn't care because he always too busy thinking about what's going to happen next.

Cas leans over to brush his lips to Dean's ear. They've been sitting side by side on the couch, and now Cas is turned towards Dean with one leg tucked under him. Dean keeps facing forward, clenching his hands on the tops of his thighs as he feels Cas' breath on the side of his face.

"I've seen your fantasies, Dean. I know how deeply, deeply perverted you are," Castiel begins in that deep voice, and oh yes, this is just the beginning. Dean can almost taste the rest of it but he waits patiently, heart racing, allowing the words to sink in as Cas continues. "I wish I could say I was surprised to discover the depths of your depravity. But you _are_ the one who sullied an angel, after all."

Dean's eyes fall closed, briefly. Yes, yes he is. He opens his mouth to speak but he has nothing to say. This is a particular avenue that means something big is coming, something Cas hasn't yet dug up. Dean trembles in anticipation.

"Don't try to defend yourself. You fucked an angel of the Lord and brought him down to your animal level. But you know what, Dean?" Cas whispers with his lips grazing the outer shell of Dean's ear. Dean shakes his head 'no', but Cas hums thoughtfully. "I think you do know. You know how much I _like_ it."

Dean closes his eyes and keeps them closed, this time, until Cas raises his hand to cup Dean's cheek. "Look at me, Dean."

Dean does, but he can hardly stand to look into those eyes while that mouth is saying whatever it's about to say that will tear Dean to pieces. "Cas..."

"I need you to look at me while you listen to what I'm about to tell you."

"And what," Dean voice breaks and he gulps before grinding out, "are you about to tell me?"

"I'm just letting you know my plans. You see, one of these days I'm going to wait until Sam is out of the bunker, and I'm going to bring you to your bedroom," Cas says slowly, and Dean is captive to every word.

"Yeah?" Dean says. From here on out that's probably going to be his only line.

"And at first you're going to think I want sex, because I'm going to slowly undo your fly while you stand in the middle of the room," Cas murmurs as his hand reaches over into Dean's lap and starts doing exactly that. When Dean's pants are open Cas palms his dick through his underwear and continues talking. "I'm going to take your cock out, and then I'm going to kneel down in front of you."

Dean moans, in spite of himself, in spite of the fact that what Cas is describing has happened dozens of times already.

"Yeah," he says, uselessly, breath hitching as Cas pulls his cock through the fly of his boxers.

"Then I'll take you into my mouth, and it'll feel so good, Dean," Cas says, still keeping eye contact.

Dean doesn't really understand where this is going, but he's got Cas' hand wrapped around his dick, and these surreal interludes always end with something mind-blowing, so he'll roll with it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Cas repeats. "But you're not even going to be hard. I won't let you be. I'll let you stay mentally aroused but your flesh will be temporarily unwilling."

That doesn't sound very sexy at all, but Dean assumes that Cas isn't finished. Sure enough, Cas leans back over Dean, placing his lips on the soft spot under his ear and jerking Dean off slowly as he says, "I'm going to need something from you before I let you come, Dean. I'm going to need you to do something for me."

Here it comes, Dean thinks. He literally has no idea what to expect because up until now things had been pretty run-of-the-mill. Dean rests his head back against the couch and nods. "Yeah, yeah okay."

"You'll do this for me? You don't even know what it is," Cas reminds him with a particularly rough tug on Dean's dick. He follows it with a gentle stroke and a thumb over the head. Dean's lost in the rhythm of Cas' hand pumping his cock for a moment before he can reply.

"Yeah," Dean wants to say that he trusts Cas, trusts him with everything. But this isn't about Dean talking. It's about listening.

"I'm going to put your small, soft cock in my mouth. Let it rest on my tongue. Suck on it a little, maybe," Cas says, and nibbles on Dean's earlobe. He jerks Dean off with one hand, allowing Dean to buck up into it a little each time, and brings the other hand around Dean's shoulders to gently hold the opposite side of his face as he whispers the rest into Dean's ear. "But once I've had my fun, I'm going to use my grace to give your bladder a little push."

The world comes to a halt and Dean's ears are ringing. Is Dean hearing that right? Is Cas really-

"Yes, Dean. You're going to stand in the middle of your bedroom, fully clothed, with me on my knees before you, and you're going to piss right in my mouth."

If Dean were standing like Cas is describing, he'd be on the floor by now. Blood rushing and pounding in his ears, he screws his eyes shut and feels his cheeks heat as he blushes redder than he ever has in his life. He thinks he can feel the shame burning even down to his toes.

"Yeah," Dean says, because of course. Of course. Cas always finds these things buried deeper than even Dean dares to go; brings them out into the light of day and makes Dean face them.

"You're going to be shy at first, but I'll coax it out of you. I'll kneel there for hours if that's what it takes. Because you know what will eventually happen?" Cas asks, keeping a slow pace with his hand job to match the low and steady rhythm of his words.

Dean can't speak anymore. He can barely even think. Every time Cas does this Dean thinks it can't get any more intense, any more intimate. But Cas keeps on surprising him every single time.

"Eventually," Cas continues, "you'll give in to what we both know you want. You'll finally prove for both of us just how dirty you actually are. You won't be able to resist anymore. You're going to piss with your entire cock stuffed in my mouth and I'm going to drink it, Dean. I'll drink all of it, because I'm an angel and I love every piece of you. You'll just let go, relieve yourself... Right down my throat."

Dean is so close to coming that he starts to push up wildly into Cas's fist until Cas' other hand holds his hip down. Dean whimpers; Cas is holding him down with merely three fingers and Dean is powerless.

"And when you're all done, I'll still be there. I'll stay on my knees, and lick and stroke you to hardness. I'll suck you slow and wet and when you're ready to come and your whole body tenses up I'll be there, lips stretched around you as your cock pulses and I'll swallow every- last- drop," Cas bites his way up Dean's neck before resting his forehead against Dean's temple. He breathes heavily against Dean's cheek as he speeds up his hand on Dean's cock. Dean is so close he can barely remember to breathe. "Because that's what I do, isn't it, Dean? I clean up your messes. I fix what's broken in you."

And that's it. That is what makes Dean come so hard that his back cracks in three places and his vision whites out.

When he catches his breath again, Cas is kissing him on the mouth. Dean and his clothes are completely clean, as if Dean hadn't come all over himself just thirty seconds before. Cas pulls Dean down into his lap and Dean follows, allowing Cas to cradle Dean's head in his hands. Cas wipes the sweat from Dean's brow and smiles gently.

"Was that okay, Dean?" he asks.

Dean is aware that the grin he answers with could be considered a little goofy, but no one is here to see it but Cas. "Amazing. You're amazing," he says. His eyes drift shut as Cas plays with his hair.

"Dean," Cas says after a few minutes.

"Yes, honey?" Dean asks, eyes still closed as he basks in the afterglow and the pleasure of Cas' fingers on his scalp.

"You know that- If you wanted to actually do any of the things I talk about... That would be fine with me." This sounds like something Cas had been rehearsing. And just when Dean thought he was finally out of surprises.

"I don't- I don't know-" Dean struggles for something to say, because what do you say to an offer like that?

"No matter what I say during our little game, nothing you want from me could ever disgust me, Dean. I cherish every part of you and would be honored to show you just how much," Cas says, placing his hand reverently on Dean's forehead and stroking his eyebrow with his thumb.

Dean doesn't know how much more of this conversation he can handle, so he opens his eyes and looks up at Cas. The truth is, Dean doesn't need to actually do any of these things. He doesn't even think he particularly wants to. But God, does he love hearing Cas talk about them. He loves knowing just how far Cas would be willing to go; knowing just how much Cas loves even the darkest parts of him. "You already show me, Cas," Dean says.

The look on Cas' face means that he understands, so Dean closes his eyes again and settles into his angel's touch.

This is all he needs.


End file.
